SERA AMOR?
by lizzy90
Summary: Bella esta confundida, Edward es su mejor amigo pero ultimamente ella esta sintiendo algo mas por el, pero el tiene novia, por su parte edward esta muy molesto por que ella es amiga de jake ¿que pasa? Entre y averiguen


Otro día mas que empieza, No quiero ir a la escuela, ¿Para qué?, para que Mike newton trate de invitarte a salir y tu lo rechaces por quinta vez ¿O era sexta? No recuerdo.

Soy Isabela swam pero díganme Bella, tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks, estudio en el instituto de forks estoy en mi último año, gracias adiós que es el último año.

¡Bella! Vas a llegar tarde ya levántate. Mi madre Renee dios no sé cómo te puede gritar como si fuera un alta voz.

¡Ya voy mamá!

Me levante de la cama y me di un rápido baño me vestí y baje a la cocina.

Dios bella vas a llegar tarde.

¡Hay mamá no exageres! Edward ni siquiera ha llegado, el va a venir por mi junto con Alice.

Si, Edward y Alice son mis mejores amigos, son mellizos, pero son muy diferentes, Edward es músico le encanta tocar el piano y la guitarra y Alice es adicta a la compras, esa niña puede arrasar con toda un centro comercial.

Estaba tomando mi jugo cuando se oyó el claxon de un automóvil, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber quién era. ¡Edward! Pensé, solo él es capaz de llegar en menos de 10 minutos desde su casa a la mía, claro como no si maneja como un loco.

¡Bye mami! Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla a mi madre y Salí dispara hacia afuera, Edward me esperaba afuera de su volvo, recargado en el. Al verlo no pude evitar pensar en lo guapo que se ve.

¿Qué estas pensando bella? El es tu mejor amigo, pero lo cierto era que de un tiempo para acá, no me puedo evitar pensar en el de esa manera, no solo como mi mejor amigo, Edward es muy lindo, muy guapo, no sé por qué necesite 17 años para darme cuenta, Tal vez sea por que el ahora está saliendo con Tania, quizá sea solo los celos de que mi amigo tenga pareja y yo no, aunque tampoco es que no tenga a nadie solo es que con nadie me siento también como cuando estoy con Edward.

¿Bella? Su voz me regreso a la realidad, Bella ¿Estás bien?

Si, es solo que, me distraje.

Si eso te pasa muy a menudo. El soltó una risita.

Oye tampoco es para tanto.

Era broma ahora sube o llegaremos tarde. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí, el rodeo el auto y se subió en el lugar del conductor.

¡Contigo al volante no creo! Conduces como un loco, ¿Lo sabías?

Exageras Bella, mi hermano conduce como se debe, Qué tu conduzcas como una anciana es tu problema. ¡Alice! Se había demorado mucho en hablar

Alice no conduzco como una anciana, solo respeto los límites de velocidad, ¡Mi padre es policía! ¿Qué esperaban ustedes dos?

Los dos rieron, yo les saque la lengua, si es algo infantil pero con ellos puedo hacer eso, son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos de todo el mundo, desde siempre, desde que estábamos en pañales.

Llegamos a la escuela en 10 minutos, Creo que hoy Edward condujo más rápido de lo normal.

Al estacionarnos, ya nos esperaban los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, Jasper es el novio de Alice, y su hermana es Rosalie, ella es novia de emmet el mejor amigo de Jasper y Edward.

Nos bajamos del coche y nos fuimos a encontrar con los demás, los saludamos y cuando nos disponíamos a caminar Edward fue interceptado por una melena rubiorojizo, Tania, la capitana hueca de las porristas.

¡Hola Eddie! Se le colgó en el cuello.

Tania, dijo el retirando sus manos de su cuello pero dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Alice rodo los ojos y rosalie hizo una mueca, yo solo me reí por las expresiones de mis amigas, aunque al ver que ella le daba un beso en los labios mi risa desapareció.

¿Por qué no nos vamos las clases? Jasper tan oportuno como siempre.

Si vamos, no queremos retardos, ven bella, Alice me jalo de la mano, todos íbamos caminando juntos pero nuestro camino se vio bloqueado por un Desagradable compañero, Mike "El holgazán" Newton.

¡Hola Bells!

Es bella, Mike ¿necesitas algo?

No solo me preguntaba si

¡Bella! Escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos, gire mi rostro y me encontré con una de las más hermosas sonrisas, la de jake, aunque no se compara con la de Edward. ¡Ya bella deja de pensar en que Edward tiene una hermosa sonrisa! Me reproche mental mente. Me hizo una seña para que fuera a donde él estaba, así que lo hice. Jake y yo hemos estado saliendo un par de veces, la causa de que mi papá sea el mejor amigo del suyo, me cae muy bien, y es lindo, no tanto como Edward pero en fin.

¡Ahora vuelvo! Les dije a mis amigos, ignorando completamente a Mike.

¡Hola Jake! ¿Qué hay?

Hola bella, Billy le manda esto a Charlie, ya sabes creo q son las cosas que necesitaran para ir de pesca. Me extendió un papel blanco doblado. Junto con una gran sonrisa.

Ok, yo se lo entrego, gracias.

¿Bella?

Si dime Jake.

Nada, creo que es mejor que vayamos a clases es tarde. El tenía la mirada fija detrás de mí como si estuviera viendo a alguien más.

Ok nos vemos, antes de poder alejarme Jake me abrazo y me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

Me despedí de él, con la cara roja como un tomate llegue con mis amigos y Edward me miraba como si estuviera molesto.

¿Qué? Le pregunte

Él ni siquiera me contesto solo tomo a su novia de la mano y empezó a caminar.

Déjalo ya sabes cómo es, no le cae bien Jake, y como tú le hablas lo considera traición.

Eso es una estupidez, yo no tolero a su novia y no por eso la va a dejar ¿verdad? Jake es hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá y también es mi amigo.

Ignóralo Bellita. Creo que Edward esta celoso como eres su hermanita. Claro su hermanita simpre me vera como eso. ¿Qué cosa? Dios bella deja de pensar estupideces.

Emmet ¿Dónde estabas?

Tranquila vengo llegando, es que me quede dormido. Me dio una de esos abrazos que te deja sin aliento.

Comenzamos con las clases, las primeas dos horas las compartíamos Edward, Alice y yo.

Pero las siguientes solo estábamos, Edward y yo.

Nos sentamos donde siempre pero Edward casi no me hablo, las 2 clases se fueron rápido y pronto solo quedamos Edward y yo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa en la que siempre nos sentábamos cuando tocaba biología.

¿Edward que te pasa?

Nada.

¿Nada?

Si nada ya te dije.

Estas molesto conmigo y ni siquiera sé por que

¿No sabes?

No Edward no sé, y como estas insoportable mejor me cambio de mesa, para que tú puedas trabajar a gusto con tu novia. Me levante y me fui a una de las ultimas mesas, esas que casi siempre están desocupadas, no sé qué le pasa a Edward, si no se lleva con Jake es su problema, no sé por qué no le cae bien, Jake es buena persona, muy amable pero Edward lo detesta. Estaba con la vista fija en mi cuaderno cuando alguien me hablo

¿Está ocupado?

Si que no ves, levante mi vista y me sonroje al notar que era Jake quien me hablo. Lo siento.

Descuida Bella, yo tuve la culpa por interrumpir sea lo que sea que estabas haciendo. Me reí solo Jake puede bromear siempre.

Entonces ¿Me puedo sentar?

Claro que sí. Le dije ya con una sonrisa, mire hacia delante y Tania ya estaba sentada con Edward, este tenía los puños cerrados, como si le molestara lo que Tania le estaba diciendo.

¿Y por qué no estás con Edward y su novia? Digo si se puede saber.

Decidí darles espacio, tú sabes, no me gusta hacer mal tercio.

Si Tania puede ser muy molesta, dijo algo divertido,

Si lo sé, le respondí con una sonrisa.

Bella ¿Te gustaría ir el sábado a la push?

Jake tu sabes que vamos todos los sábados, es tradición.

Si pero, no se ir con los chicos ya sabes, de caminata. Tu y yo. Y claro los demás chicos.

Si suena genial.

Perfecto entonces.

La clase se pasó entre risas lo que nos costó una llamada de atención por parte del profesor, pero como soy una de sus alumnas preferidas no pasó a mas.

Cuando termino la clase jake me acompaño a la cafetería.

POV EDWARD

No puedo creerlo ese chucho, que se cree, y bella como puede hablar con el, sabe que no lo soporto, y la razón es porque siempre ha estado enamorado de bella, y ella están inocente que no se da cuenta, por suerte me tiene a mí para cuidarla, el no es el indicado para ella, muchas veces me pregunto si habrá alguien digno de bella, ella están tierna, tan linda, tan pura, y el chucho ese es todo lo contrario, no puedo permitir que este con bella, pero ella no hace nada para ayudar, se la pasa sonriéndole, como si disfrutara estar con él.

Esto estaba mal se supone que salgo con Tania para que ella se dé cuenta de lo que siento por ella, que acaso no ve que lo es todo para mi, que es todo lo que quiero y necesito.

Toda la clase se la pasaron riendo y yo rogaba para que terminara la hora, por si fuera poco Tania estaba insoportable, se puso celosa, y yo le aclare muy bien todo cuando acepto andar con migo

No sé de qué se queja. Por fin la hora termino y cuando pensaba hablarle a bella, ella salió muy contenta hablando con el tipo ese.

Los seguí muy de cerca ignorando los comentarios de Tania, hasta que entraron a la cafetería, compraron su comida y bella se fue a nuestra mesa, y él a la suya.

Llegue a la mesa cuando ella ya estaba sentada rodeada de nuestros amigos, cada quien estaba con su pareja, rose con emmet, Alice con jasper, yo debería estar abrazando a bella tal como hacían mis amigos con sus novias.

¡Hola! Les dije, todos respondieron menos bella.

Me senté junto a ella como siempre, pero parecía que una pared nos separaba, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella estaba comiendo y yo la veía como el idiota que soy.

Bueno y a ustedes ¿qué les pasa?

Nada, dijo bella como si fuera cierto, como si nada pasara, pero la verdad si pasaba y mucho, a ella probablemente le gustaba Jacob Black y yo estaba que ardía en celos, aunque no podía reclamarle nada, no tenia ningún derecho solo somos amigos. Pero porque ella quiere, por mi le gritaría al mundo entero que la amo, pero ella nunca ha demostrado sentir algo mas por mí que no sea amistad.

¿Edward? Hablo el duendecillo de mi hermana.

Ya te dijo bella no pasa nada.

Eso no es cierto, ¿por qué no se hablan? Se están ignorando olímpicamente.

Alice no pasa nada, déjalo ir ¿Si? Por favor.

¿Qué lo deje ir? Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad? No me aguante más y la encare.

¿Qué? Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos

Lo de Jake quieres que lo deje ir ¿cierto?

Edward ¿de qué hablas?

De Jacob, bella de quien más, es solo que no entiendo cómo te puede gustar alguien como él.

¿De qué hablas?

De que te gusta

Edward baja la voz estas llamando mucho la atención.

No me importa Alice, cállate estoy hablando con bella.

No hay nada de qué hablar, estás diciendo puras estupideces.

¿Qué no ves que no te conviene?

Edward, cállate hablas como si Jake y yo fueras algo y no somos nada.

¿Pero quieres serlo no?

Eso no te importa si estoy o no con el no es de tu incumbencia.

Pero que no ves que no te conviene.

Mira Edward ya me hartaste, que yo te digo algo de tu noviecita ¿no verdad? Entonces dejame tranquila.

Bella…

Déjalo Edward, mejor me voy. Se levanto y tomo su mochila.

Bella no ¿A dónde vas?

Me voy a caminar Alice, no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo con Edward.

Bella yo… no sabía ni que decir la verdad si me porte como un tarado pero no puede evitarlo.

Ella se fue, camino hasta la salida sin siquiera girarse a mirar a nadie más. Pero de tras de ella salió el tal "Jake".

Dios, ¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que debo de acercarme a bella no alejarla, pero no sentir celos es imposible.

El resto de las clases paso sin más, bella no se digno a hablarme, de hecho se cambio de asiento solo para no tenerme cerca, y no me miro ni una sola vez, debía de pedirle disculpas, pero era imposible con Tania revoloteando a mi alrededor, y Alice al lado de bella. Así que se lo pediría al salir del instituto, la clase termino y yo Salí corriendo, ya que la última clase no nos tocaba juntos, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a mis amigos al lado de mi auto pero no a ella.

¿Y bella? Pregunte

Emmet levanto una mano y señalo un punto en el estacionamiento.

Mire hacia el lugar y vi a bella muy sonriente con jake, el le quito su mochila y le abrió la puerta de su auto, y ella se subió sin chistar.

Mis amigos no dijeron nada, solo mi hermana me veía con una mirada de ¡Te voy a matar en cuanto estemos solo y en la casa!

Y yo solo me consumía por los celos.

En definitiva el amar te duele

Espero y les guste este cap. está en mi nueva historia va hacer cortita no creo que pase de 3 caps, pero ya veré, no sean malos y malas déjenme reviews .

Díganme que les parece si ¿les gusta o no?, si la continuo o mejor la dejo, aprecio muchos sus comentarios

QUIERO AGRADECER A Tast cullen Y A damita Malfoy por sus comentarios, igual a todas las que agregaron a SEXY NIÑERO a sus favoritos gracias


End file.
